pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
OF/Día 12: Tras una buena repesca... una buena doble expulsión
Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Hellola! ¡¡¡El día 12 ya!!! ¡Ayer fue la repesca, lo que todos los expulsados esperan! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Hubieron 3 repescados: Kara, Alfonso, y Melita. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Pero solo 2 podrán sobrevivir. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Aviso: Está muy reñida la expulsión. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Primero aquí anunciaré a uno que se salva. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png El salvado es... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Alfonso! Archivo:Alfonso eco.png ¡Yujuuuuu! ¡Gracias a tuoduos! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Eh, solo yo habló así! Archivo:Alfonso eco.png Disculpa. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bien, Kara, Melita. Entre vosotras hay un empate, así que pasamos... ¡Al más rápido gana! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Corre, el primero voto es el que cuenta! ¡Si eres el primero TÚ decides el expulsado! ¡El más rápido gana! ¿Quién debe ser la repescada expulsada? Kara Melita Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Vota si eres el primero en leer esto, corre! ¡Tú decides el expulsado! 5 segundos después... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bien, ya votaron xD Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Vengan conmigo a la pista de Fórmula 1. Llegan a la Pista. Archivo:KaraKent sprite.png ¿Qué es esto? Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Miren, Melita sube al coche de la derecha, y Kara al de la izquierda. Archivo:Melita.png No sé conduciiir. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Se lo explico una vez y ninguna más: Aceleran, saltan en la trampa y corren al escenario. Archivo:KaraKent sprite.png Eeeeh... Vale... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Aceleren cuando diga ¡GO! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png 3... 2... 1... ¡GO! Archivo:KaraKent sprite.png(Acelera) ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Pasan 4 minutos) Uh... Llevo acelerando mucho tiempo y no hay ninguna trampilla. (Tras 5 minutos más acelerando, cae con los Expulsados, que habían vuelto donde estaban antes). Archivo:Melita.png (Acelera) Woooooooow. (Lee en el suelo: ''¡Salta, aquí está la trampilla!) ''¡La Trampilla! (Da un salto de 5 metros) Wow, no sabía que saltaba tanto. Archivo:Melita.png ¡Ahora a correr hasta el escenario! (Empieza a correr, y acaba llegando) Archivo:Alfonso eco.png ¡Melita, te salvaste! Archivo:Aura E.png ¡Síiiii! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, hoy cantarán Toxic, me dijo la loca de Mika que la pusiera, hala, a cantar en orden de siempre, y al final los repescados. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png 3... 2... 1... ¡GO, GO, GO! Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png Baby, can't you see I'm calling A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous I'm falling. Archivo:Avril Sprite.png There's no escape I can't wait I need a hit Baby, give me it You're dangerous I'm loving it. Archivo:New sprite julia.png Too high Can't come down Losin' my head Spinnin' 'round and 'round Do you feel me now? Archivo:Dark Sprite.png Eeeeh... No me la sé. Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif Uh... Yo tampoco. Archivo:Aura E.png With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Ohh Ohh) With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic? Archivo:Adriana new sprite.png No sép... Archivo:Alfonso eco.png It's getting late To give you up I took a sip From my devil's cup Slowly, it's taking over me Archivo:Melita.png Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now (Spoken) I think I'm ready now Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Echaba de menos las canciones. Hala, a valorar. Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png Mal. Archivo:Azul OCPA.png No han estado muy bien, que digamos. Archivo:Maya DP.png ¡Han estado perfectos, y ahora le doy un beso a mi novio! (Le da un beso en los morros labios) Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png (Mira a Julie) Archivo:New sprite julia.png ¡Que me olvides! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png (Mira a Samantha) Archivo:Aura E.png ¡Ni me mires, feucho! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png (Mira a Abbey) Archivo:Avril Sprite.png ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara? Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png (Mira a Adriana) Archivo:Adriana new sprite.png Puajjjj... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png (Mira a Dark) Ah, no, a ese no quiero mirar xD. Archivo:Avril Sprite.png ¡Chicas, las máscaras! Nuevas patadas voladoras xD Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ouh... Maya... Elige 1 líder para que me dejen en paz. Archivo:Maya DP.png Elegimos a... Melita. Archivo:Melita.png ¡Sí, y solo acabo de llegar! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, Melita, debes salvar a un chico y una chica. Archivo:Melita.png Eeehh... Salvo a Dark y a Lifty. Archivo:Dark Sprite.png Wiiii, gracias. Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png ¡Fieztaaaaa! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png No te alborotes, Lifty... ¡Porque hoy hay dos expulsados! ¡Los dos que más votos reciban, a la calle! ¿Quién debe ser el undécimo y el duodécimo expulsado? Abbey Julie Saburo Samantha Alfonso Adriana Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Voten, voten, voten! ¡Les veo mañana en OF/Día 13: El expulsado número 13, el día 13... Mala suerte Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ah, sí, les dejo con Toxic (Con la letra, es el vídeo que me pasó Mika y no me apetecía buscar xD) Categoría:Operación Fracaso (OF)